Nychta VS BlackWarGreymon
See my previous fight. Nychta VS BlackWarGreymon is a What if? episode of death battle, starring Nychta from The Knights of the Night series and BlackWarGreymon from the Digimon series. It is the 7th episode of TOGYSITPL's 5th season. Description The two edgy, brutal anti-heroes/villainous clones of the original certainly pack quite a powerful punch. But in a battle to the death, which one is the more cunning of the two? Interlude Wiz: Copying. Basically cloning. With science getting even more advanced, it's easy to imagine what this process will be like. Boomstick: But these two edgy anti-hero warriors of darkness are some of the most powerful clones out their. ''' Wiz: Nychta, the brutal embodiment of darkness. '''Boomstick: And BlackWarGreymon, the artificially created dark antiphysis of WarGreymon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Nychta Wiz: Science is a key factor in life. It is the process to all living things on Earth. How they evolve over history, making machines, and it goes beyond that. Boomstick: Hell, scientists are crazy enough to do the impossible, like time travel, cloning, or some other things. Wiz: Which is exactly what Dr. Parafron did. Boomstick: JESUS CHRIST! Are we sure we're looking at the right person? Wiz: Yep. While being a nerd, Parafron does get a lot of attention from the females...... Boomstick: I bet you ten bucks that you want to be like him. Anyway, The Night Warrior crossed swords with Parafron more than 30 times. Literally. It was just an awesome guy in armor with a kick ass sword and a mad scientists that gets all the chicks in a gigantic Mech Suit. ' Wiz: The last time Daniel fought Parafron, the mad psycho path almost killed the man, and took a few samples of his DNA. '''Boomstick: After putting The Night Warrior in a coma for 5 days, it gave him enough time to make some clones. ' Wiz: Dr. Parafron designed these clones to be the antiphysis of The Night Warrior, designed to be stronger, faster, more durable and MUCH more powerful. Lightning sparks from a lab. The sparks are small, but they get bigger and bigger. Dr. Micheal: 68% complete. Dr. Parafron: Perfect. Paper's are flying, and the glass is breaking. Dr. Micheal: 80%..... 88%.... 94%...... 100%. The lightning turns into a huge burst of energy, and everything goes quite. A capsule opens up and out pops a recolored Night Warrior. Wiz: The process was successful and he named the new clone Nychta. But there was a slight defect. And Nychta was.. well.... 'Boomstick: Remember when Zero got a virus in his system? Yeah Nychta had the same thing. After jumping out of the capsule he was created in, Nychta then decapitated and stabbed almost all of the scientists there. ' Wiz: Very few managed to survive or escape the room. '''Boomstick: But Dr. Para, being a bad ass, stopped Nychta by holding his hand right in front of him, with a gun next to his head. Dr. Parafron: Now, there is no need to act berserk. You are my slave, and I will grant free will and whatever the hell you want. Now, your main goal is to kill The Knights of the Night, and you will be well known world wide. Do you agree? Nychta:.............. Yes. They both shake hands. Wiz: Being a clone of the original The Night Warrior, he probably carries and studies the same martial arts as he does. Boomstick: Nychta carries a long ranged S425 Mark Weapons Assault Carbine Riffle, perfect, for silent kills. He also carries plenty of flash bang's and powerful mini-bombs. But when he wants to get really serious, he brings out the beautiful, amazingly designed, and red-blue-green blade, the Drakon Blade, which can turn into a bazooka or chain saw. Nychta is in a battle with many assassins. He then stabs one, blasts away another one, and then tears one's arm off with the chain saw. Boomstick: Now I know what is at the top of my weapon's list. Let me see how much that cost on Amazon. Wiz: Also, he is a hard trainer. He knows Krav Maga, Ninjitzu, and CQC, along with Chun Kuk Do. Matching some of the greatest teachers around. Boomstick: Nychta has stomped The Knights of the Night more than 9 times single handidly. He's durable enough to survive the far depths of space, strong enough to lift a small continent, and his sword skill is so precise, he can split gun bullets in half while guns are firing. ''' Wiz: But he is more than just a clone. He also has extensive training in magic and the elements. He can send glass flying, make the ground erupt, create a giant blizzard, etc. With his magic he can use psychokinesis, telekinesis, and send objects flying. '''Boomstick: For as great as a soldier he is.. he a.... well... Wiz: Nychta does have one great down fall: His stubbornness and short temper can make him very cocky. Also, his versatility is very limited, and his strength can reset after taking hard blow by blows. Boomstick: But remove all of that, and look at him. At full power, he is a monster in combat and accurate on the quick draw. Nychta is a brutal atrocity, with a high temper which sometimes leads to his advantage. Believe me, the last thing you want to do is get in this guys way. ''' Nychta stabs The Night Warrior. Nychta: This blade will be the last thing you see. Nychta then pulls out his sword, and The Night Warrior plops to the ground. The camera then zooms to his face. BlackWarGreymon Pre-Fight Fight Outcome Next Time '''Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... DARKRAI VS REALA Advantages and Disadvantages NYCHTA ''' * Higher power level * Less versatility * Cocky and Arrogance can get the better of him * Has more destructive capability * Faster, Stronger * More fragile * Feats are impressive, but not entirely immeasurable '''BLACKWARGREYMON * Better warrior * More dark energy * More versatility * More durable * Has a lower power level * Has more accomplishing feats Trivia * This is the second time that a Digimon is on its own when fighting. The first was Umbreon vs Patamon. * This match-up is quite possibly the most relatable and most even fight in TOGYSITPL's career. Another fight that was even and relatable first was Master Chief vs Deathstroke. * Nychta is a relatively new character that TOGYSITPL made. In fact, his creation and artwork was done on 1/7/15. He is also the newest OC TOGYSITPL has made. Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword Duel Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles